Keep the FAith
by Aru Stark Black
Summary: los pevensie regresan a narnia,esta ambientada durante los suceso del viajero del alba(que original) pero me gusto, Caspian se da cuenta que ama a Narnia y por consecuencia ama a Lucy ya que ella representa todo lo que ama de su páis.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es mía,los personajes no, esos perteneces a C. , yo solo doy forma a la historia es un CaspinxLucy.

Cap1: El regreso

Habían pasado tres años casi cuatro desde que los vio marcharse, Aslan había dicho que los hermanos mayores regresarían solo una vez más, pero no sabía en qué momento los iba a volver a ver, los extrañaba de sobremanera sobre todo a Susan, ella le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento en que la vio, su rostro, sus ojos, recordaba el beso de despedida como si aun sintiera los labios de ella rozando los suyos.

Llevaban días en el viajero del alba , solo le pedía a Aslan que le diera fuerzas para llevar a cabo bien esta misión de rescatar a los siete lores que fueron expulsados por su tío Miraz , cuando de pronto los tripulantes comenzaron a EN EL AGUA ,al asomarme por la borda vi tres figuras que intentaban flotar en el mar una de ellas claramente femenina, no sé porque pero la identifique inmediatamente ,una cabellera de color rojo fuego era la que salía, y sin pensar me arroje al mar por ella, cuando llegue a ella la sostuve con todas mis fuerzas, sabía quién era esa persona, una de las cuales había pensado todo este tiempo con mucha ansiedad, con muchos deseos de volver a ver, era la pequeña de los Pevensie, la antigua reina de Narnia,Lucy "La Valiente", era una inmensa alegría volver a verla, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que era yo quien la sostenía, se aferro a mí con mucha alegría, bien sabía que ella regresaría a su amado Narnia en compañía de su hermano mayo llamado Edmund "el justo" igual rey y señor de cair paravel , venían con otro chico que decía era su primo un chico mal educado y descortés.

Caspian—grito Lucy- mientras me abrazaba con efusividad y cariño-hace mucho tiempo,que no te vemos, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que nos marchamos?- pregunto la reina más joven.

Casi cuatro,querida lucy y no ha pasado un solo día que no los recordara-respondi-sonriendoles a mis amigos.

¿ya has encontrado una reina,Caspian?-me interrogo mi pequeña amiga, pero al momento de responder me di cuenta que no la tenía porque no la quería siempre compararía a cualquiera mujer telmarina o de otro reino con la bella de Susan, pero cuando Lucy me hizo esa pregunta lo único que atine decirle: ninguna se compara con tu hermana- solo que esta vez note un leve hormigueo en la piel, ella había cambiado demasiado desde que estuvo en Narnia por última vez ya no era una pequeña niña, ahora era una hermosa jovencita,que estaba parada frente amí con sus ropas mojadas, lo único que atine hacer fue ponerle una manta sobre sus ropas mojadas y darle calor con mis propias manos.

Les presento tripulación a Edmund "el justo" y a Lucy "la valiente" el rey y la reina de Narnia-fue lo único que se me ocurria decir en esos momentos,mi alegría era desbordante,a lo mismo que la alegría del pequeño Repecheep, sus amigos estaban de vuelta, ella estaba de vuelta, por los recuerdos e historias del pasado se recordaba a la valiente como una reina vivaz, activa, la mejor de las damas con un coraje y valor solo comparado con el de su hermano Peter, pero nunca dijeron nada sobre su belleza,ahora que se encontraba sola,podía ver esa belleza oculta que estaba en el interior de la pequeña Lucy, esa belleza que solo que alguien que observa muy bien es capaz de identificar, ahora comprendía el porque Aslan le tenía un cariño especial a esa chica, el gran león había sabido ver a esa Lucy, comprendía el porque en las historias que le contaba su aya solo hablaban de pocas propuestas matrimoniales que le habían hecho a la valiente y no era porque a los hombres les incomodora el sobrenombre ,ni que se sintieran acobardados por ella,era por una razón solo pocos habían logrado encontrar la belleza de Lucy,que comparada con la belleza de su hermana Susan era física,era una belleza arrasadora que había provocado guerras al negarse en matrimonio.

Lucy en cambio les decía cortésmente y dulcemente que ella su corazón estaba entregado a Aslan por completo y solo alguien digno de Aslan seria capaz de obtenerlo, trayendo con esto que los hombres que profesaban su amor hacia la valiente se sintieran mas enamorados de la pequeña, y no por el hecho de que fueran rechazados elegantemente,sino porque eran hombres justos,leales y bondadosos, con lo cual hacía que amaran a esa peliroja por su sinceridad,siéndole,fieles a ese sentimiento de la manera más hermosa, teniendo una familia aquien amar,proteger pero sobretodo cuidad como ella les había enseñado a hacerlo.

Todo eso pensaba el Telmarino de cómo eran las dos reinas de Narnia,hermosas una en lo físico y la otra en lo hermoso de su interior, si él hubiera vivido en la época dorada de Narnia no sabria por cual de las dos decidirse,pero algo en su interior le decía, aunque Susan era valiente y amaba a sus hermanos, pero no amaba a Narnia tanto como su hermana menor, él presencio cuando se marcharon rumbo a su hogar, vío que no le acongojaba tanto el dejar ese hermoso lugar como a la pequeña. Y recordaba algo que había escuchado de su aya tiempo atrás, la belleza física se va,pero la del interior permanece siempre.

Lucy en cambio amaba Narnia, amaba cada centímetro de ese lugar que aunque él no fuera Narniano de nacimiento,lo era de corazón, él amaba esa tierra que le fue confiada por los cuatro reyes de antaño y por el propio Aslan, tanto que amaba a una de sus reinas, él siempre creyó que su melancolía, sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a la reina de cabellos castaños,cuando en el findo de su mente, se encontraba escrito un nombre:LUCY, ahora que la volvia a ver,se daba cuenta que él la amaba tanto como amaba a Narnia,porque la reina Lucy era la representación de ese páis que tanto quería hecha mujer, una mujer joven muy bella, una reina en toda la expresión de la palabra, su reina, la reina de Narnia,por derecho, ella se convertiría en reina por segunda vez, él buscaría la manera de ser digno del corazón de ella, sabía que él era digno e Aslan, él le había confiado Narnia, y con eso ella iba incluida.

Seria tonto si se lo contara a alguien más como de un momento que pensaba el estar enamorado de una hermana se daba cuenta que era de la otra de quien lo estaba,aun así recordaba conversaciones con otros hombres, nunca te das cuenta de lo hermoso de que es una cosa hasta que lo vez por segunda vez, primero vez algo brillante y reluciente se ve hermoso a primera vista, pero cuando conoces el verdadero oro te das cuenta que no necesita brillar para ser hermoso, simplemente lo es por que lo notas en su color, en su hermosura interior.

Ahora su plan era ir a rescatar a los siete lores y en el camino hacer que Lucy se diera cuenta cuanto la amaba,pero una sombra nublo su mente, ellos regresarían, el se quedaría sin una reina,sin la mujer que amaba,una esperanza brillo en su mente,en su corazón convencería a Aslan que ella era lo que más amaba.


	2. Cap2-Pensamientos en el Barco

Gracias por leer el primer episodio de este FF, como saben esta historia es mía mas no los personajes y Narnia no es mía es de C. n.n y una recomendación para este capítulo escúchenlo con la canción de Mane de la Parra esperanza del corazón versión piano, se darán cuenta que mientras escribía este cap, la estaba escuchando y me inspiro mucho.

Cap2.- Pensamientos en el barco.

Pasaban los días en el barco y habían sucedido muchas cosas durante ese breve periodo desde que los altos reyes de Narnia habían regresado a esta, él sabía que Edmund se sentía relegado por no ser el gran rey Peter, pero ahora Narnia era gobernada por él y esperaba que muy pronto Lucy fuera su reina, que curioso ahora si ella lo aceptaba sería coronada de nuevo reina de ese lugar que ambos amaban tanto.

Pero algo en el ambiente los hacía tener dudas de que la misión fuera a cumplirse , todos se sentían incómodos como si en el aire esa bruma extendiera la incertidumbre y el ahogamiento de un dolor pero sobretodo maldad.

Habían atracado en las Islas Solitarias que siempre habían pertenecido a Narnia donde Lucy era emperatriz de estas, ahí un grupo de comerciantes de esclavos los habían apresado y capturado, siendo los primeros que saldrían a la venta eran su amada y el pequeño prima de esta Eustace que era un dolor de cabeza pero sabía que si le llegaba a suceder algo los hermanos no se lo perdonarían.

Lo que más le había afectado era cuando vio el letrero de vendida en el cuello de ella pero gracias a Aslan que siempre los cuidaba donde estuviera, había impedido que se llevaran a su amada, ya esa noche se encontraba pensando en cubierta, que hubiera sucedido si a ella se la hubiesen llevado, pensaba que él hubiera ido al fin del mundo para encontrarla y rescatarla.

Estas muy pensativo-una voz femenina lo saco de su mundo- era ella su Lucy, ¿puedo sentarme contigo Cas? No puedo dormir. Dijo la chica de cabellos rojizos.

Claro Lu-respondí con nerviosismo se veía tan linda solo con esa camisola puesta, era mía y le quedaba grande.-¿Por qué no puedes dormir? Esa pregunta me reprocho mi mente era estúpida, la habían secuestrado mercaderes de esclavos y casi había sido vendida para no se que cosas-

Son tantas cosas, Cas-dijo ella con voz suave- primero el regresar a Narnia, sabes yo anhelaba regresar, pero a la vez no-decía ella con voz triste. Porque sé que será la última vez que yo visite este hermoso país que tanto amo, y que ama mi corazón-concluyo en un susurro.

Vamos Lucy, no estés triste-fue lo que pude decir- quizás él, Aslan te deje quedarte en Narnia-le dije con sinceridad a mi amada-

No Caspian- la escuche decir- en la edad de oro nos fuimos, no importaba que Narnia nos necesitara regresamos-,no creo que esta vez cambie en algo-y paso algo que hizo que mi corazón se partiera. Ella estaba llorando, lagrimas gruesas caían en su hermoso rostro, un rostro que tantas veces soñé desde que llego, quizás antes me había enamorado de su hermana por su belleza, por ser la dama más bella que yo había visto, pero cuando mi Lucy regreso me di cuenta que ella era la Reina que yo esperaba, la reina que Narnia añoraba, la única que se podía sentar en el trono de Cair Paravel a mi lado.

Lo único que pude hacer en esos momentos fue abrazarla, pegarla a mi cuerpo y acariciar su espalda y cabellos que a mi tacto eran lo más suave que habían tocado en años, su aroma comenzó a invadir mi sistema, pero yo no podía dejar que los instintos me ganaran, ella era mi todo y no dejaría que se fuera de mi lado por mi comportamiento, ni tampoco porque tuviese que abandonar Narnia

Ella dejaba de sollozar en los brazos de él, su amada Lucy alzo el rostro para verlo, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, la hacían lucir vulnerable y frágil, algo que nunca pensó en ver en esa reina que la llamaban la valiente, pero en el fondo aun era una pequeña que necesitaba protección y amor, que él Caspian estaba dispuesto a brindarle con todo su ser a ella.

Muchas gracias, Cas.-dijo ella con un leve rubor en las mejillas- ya es hora de que vayamos a dormir, tu igual lo necesitas-termino la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Entonces hice algo que estaba deseando hacer desde que llego besarla, pero no en los labios, sino en su frente y en ambas mejillas ( creían que los haría que se besaran ya ps nanay) ella se quedo impresionada, nunca había hecho algo parecido en mi vida, si había besado a Susan, pero eso era cosa del pasado, esto era real y era la mejor manera de comenzar a mostrarle a ella cuanto la amaba.

Duerme tranquila Lucy, -le dije- esta noche yo Capian X, velara el sueño de Lucy"la valiente" reina y señora de Narnia. Lo velare por qué es lo más hermoso que esta noche se encuentra en este barco que está a su disposición. (Que galante me resulto Cas XD)

Ella rio suavemente por mi comentario, seguro pensaba que bromeaba, pero mis palabras nunca antes habían sido más sinceras.

Muchas gracias,Casp-dijo Lucy-mientras yo la rodeaba con mis brazos para que cayera en un sueño lento y acompasado, se sentía tan bien tenerla en sus brazos, que deseo quedarse así toda la vida, mientras tanto se acercaba mas esa niebla verdosa que iba a ocasionar tantas pruebas y malos entendidos entre los amigos.

Una figura masculina los veía en la oscuridad de la noche y esta pertenecía al Rey Edmund al que le llamaban el Justo, sabía a la perfección lo que sucedia,era lo mismo que en la época de oro de Narnia había visto en no uno, sino en varios reyes y príncipes, el amor extremo por su hermanita. Tendría que hablar con el telmarino para decirle que su pequeño tesoro no estaría con nadie, sí este no era un digno hijo de Aslan, igual le confesaría lo que él y su hermano mayor Peter, hacían o habían hecho en esa época negarle la mano de Lucy a cualquiera a lo mismo que la de Susan, pero en unos años eran más propuestas matrimoniales para la pequeña que las que ofrecían para la más hermosa de la familia, si lo haría en cuanto amaneciera, en cuanto tocaran tierra hablaría con Caspian X para decirle eso y fuera viendo a lo que se atenia,mientras tanto los dejaría dormir en paz y viajando en la tierra de los sueños, donde Aslan les brindaba la aprobación para que ella la hermosa Lucy se quedara por siempre en Narnia.

Espero que les agrade este cap, el siguiente se llamara

Cap 3.- el hechizo de la belleza

¿Caspian ya besara a Lucy en el siguiente?

¿Ya le pondré diálogos a Ed.?

¿Eustace y Reep tendrán alguna aparición?

Estas preguntas se responderán más adelante XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer ya saben los personajes no son mío si no de C.S. Lewis y chala lala así que a continuar con mi historia n.n, en este capítulo veremos la percepción de Lucy y como se siente con respecto a Caspian.**

Cap3.- El hechizo de la belleza.

El viaje estaba siendo accidentado y más por el tiempo, parecía que el mar no los quería dejar avanzar, la pequeña Lucy se sentía abrumada por lo que sentía en su corazón por el Rey Caspian X, se había enamorado de él, del mismo hombre que su hermana mayor, pero se sentía muy insegura, su mente le decía el nunca te amara, ya te miraste?, ¿acaso no lo escuchaste? Nunca ha encontrada a alguien como Susan, y tú no te puedes comparar con ella. No recuerdas la edad de oro de Narnia, todas las propuestas matrimoniales eran para ella.

¿Porque su hermana era tan bella? Sabía la respuesta, pero aun así, ahora le dolía más que nunca porque él nunca la vería como había visto a su hermana Susan, Caspian la veía como una niña, la pequeña Lucy.

Atracaron en una isla para buscar provisiones, cuando fue raptada por unas criaturas invisibles para que ella les ayudara a liberarse del opresor, que según ellos era muy cruel, el era un mago del cual los había hecho invisibles para que así la bruma no pudiera dañarlos, ni llevárselos, en su libro venían diferentes hechizos desde el para quitar el dolor de muelas, hasta el de volver lo invisible en visible, pero el que le atrajo la tención fue el de ser más bella, convertirse en la más bella, si eso era lo que necesitaba para que Caspian se fijara en ella, para que la amara como amaba a Susan e inclusive más aun, sin saber que este último la amaba por la belleza de su corazón.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corto la pagina y se la guardo en su pantalón, conjuró el hechizo con el cual las criaturas y todo se volvió visible para la tripulación del viajero del alba, que al notar que no se encontraba la Reina Lucy con ellos comenzaron a buscarla con desesperación, pero los mas angustiados eran Edmund y Caspian X, uno porque era su hermanita, mientras que el otro porque era la mujer más importante en su vida.

Coriakin les había dicho que los guiare en forma de estrella pero que cada uno de la tripulación, pero que no les podría decir de qué manera, así que abordaron nuevamente el viajero para seguir la estrella azul para poder encontrar a la hija de Ramandu e igual encontrar la mesa de Aslan y poder poner las siete espadas en su mesa y poder librarse de la niebla verde.

Ella durmió intranquila durante esa noche y la siguiente, la tormenta no se calmaba, parecía que el tiempo estuviera maldito por algo o alguien, fue cuando en sus sueños le hablaran que usara ese hechizo, así que saco la hoja de pergamino de donde la tenía guardada para pronunciar las palabras ahí dichas, y fue así como según esto se transformo en la mas bella, pero no, no era eso lo que quería,por que en su visión lo que esto le estaba mostrando era una Narnia destrozada, y al estar viendo esa devastación un león de gran tamaño se acerco a ella.

¿Qué has hecho pequeña?-le pregunto con dulzura el enorme león que respondía al nombre de Aslan- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Yo Aslan-comenzó llorosa Lucy-no quería que sucediera esto- pero esto no puede ser Narnia-dijo desesperada.

Si pequeña esto es Narnia, todos al ver la belleza de Lucy la valiente, dijeron que tan bella dama tenía que ser su esposa, y declararon guerras a Narnia para conseguirte- hablo el león

Yo no quiero esto y con un fuerte soplido la niebla verde y la desolación se esfumo y de nuevo ella se encontraba en el barco, en el viajero del alba, corrió al espejo que tenia en el camarote para comprobar que de nuevo volvía a ser ella, simplemente Lucy, sonrió a su reflejo y salió a buscar a su hermano para ver como estaba.

En el camarote que ocupaban Caspian, Eustace, Edmund y el pequeño reepcheep igual se sentía la presencia de la niebla y a cada uno lo afecto poco o eso creían ellos. La Valiente entro ahí en el momento que despertaba su hermano y él al verla le pregunto si no podía dormir, a lo que ella le dijo que se sentía inquieta que en verdad deseaba ya poder estar en tierra firme.

La chica salió de ahí después de comprobar que sus seres queridos se encontraran bien y que lo del hechizo había sido solo un sueño, un mal sueño o eso quería creer ella, si era mejor que había sido un sueño o igual una advertencia de Aslan.

Creo que tendré que conformarme con ser solo yo, pero así me sentiré feliz, porque eso significa que cuando encuentre alguien que me ame, será por lo que soy yo-dijo la chica, sin percatarse que había alguien detrás de ella escuchando sus palabras, hasta que esta persona hablo con voz firme pero llena de cariño.

Pues esa persona está detrás ti-dijo él- sabes quizás antes me deslumbre por la belleza física de ella, pero ahora que te veo a ti, bajó esta luz de estas velas, bajo la luz del día o de la noche Narniano, me doy cuenta que te amo mas a ti-concluyo Caspian.

Lucy se volteo sorprendida al escuchar a la persona de la cual se había enamorado, pero ¿Cómo era posible?, no tenía que seguir soñando, Caspian no podía decir eso, ella sabía que el amaba a su hermana.

No mientras, por favor-decía Lucy- a mi no Cas-mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

No Lucy, no miento- el dijo con sinceridad-me di cuenta desde que llegaste, eres todo lo que amo, porque he visto en ti a lo que más amo y lo que más amo es Narnia y tú la representas en todo, por eso otros antes que yo te amaron, en esa época dorada de Narnia.

Creo que estas mal informado- hablo la chica- a la que amaban y deseaban era a Susan no a mí, yo no recibía muchas propuestas y las que recibí eran pocas, porque siempre espere a un caballero digno de Aslan, digno de Narnia, pero nunca llego hasta…. Y se quedo callada

Hasta hora-termino Caspian lo que ella quiso decir- Lucy yo he demostrado ser digno de todo eso, y se que con eso seré digno de ti, déjame demostrártelo-mientras hablaba el joven rey se arrodillaba sobre su rodilla derecha y tomando la mano de ella le dijo.

Lucy "la valiente" reina de Narnia, señora de cair paravel, emperatriz de las islas solitarias, acepta a este humilde caballero para que pueda cortejarla?-hablo con formalidad el chico con una sonrisa en los labios.

Si, te acepto Rey Caspian X-dijo esto mientras sonreía- en dicho acto él rey de Narnia se levanto y sin decir más beso a su reina en ese pasillo vacio, con los demás tripulantes dormidos, bueno menos uno que era Edmund "el justo", mientras movía la cabeza sonriendo, sabía que tenía que hacer algo para que Lucy no sufriera si regresaban pronto a casa o hacer algo para convencer a Aslan de dejarla por siempre ahí, aunque sus padres sufrieran, o Peter o Susan no su hermana mayor no sufriría porque ella ya no creía en Narnia, el no lo haría porque el sabría que su Lucy se encontraría feliz con su príncipe o su rey Caspian.


End file.
